His Imprint
by foresthippie
Summary: This is about Renesmee's story as she discovers the new feelings she has for Jacob. Can she accept the fact that Jacob no longer sees her as a little sister, but as something a lot more? ....Renesmee/Jacob's POVs....my first fanfic! rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters out of the Twilight series**

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing. It sat on top of the table beside my bed. I looked to see who it was and immediately flipped it open.

"Mattie, hi!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, Nessie! I have the biggest news for you!" Mattie exclaimed into the phone. I winced at the loudness of her voice and moved the phone a few inches away from my ear.

"What is it?" I knew it had something to do with Corey. These days, it was all Mattie and pretty much the whole senior class could talk about; 'Renesmee Cullen and Corey Davis actually dating.' I, myself, had a hard time believing it, I mean, Corey was very attractive and of course one of the most popular guys at school and _I _was his girlfriend. We've been dating for the past month and Corey has not been the least bit self conscious of showing me his feelings. He's kissed me numerous times in the hallways and on our dates. I always start blushing as soon as the first person walks by us and I become very uncomfortable. Corey doesn't seem to ever notice this fact and I'm pretty sure he loves everyone's stares and gawking. But then again, that is exactly was Corey Davis is like. He loves unnecessary attention and would sometimes do anything to be looked at. He especially enjoys the envious looks he gets from his friends. I don't see what they're so envious about, but Corey was quick to let me know that I'm "like the hottest girl in school right now." I never understood the "right now" part, was there a different girl for each season that all the boys in school wanted to get their hands on?... literally that is.

Mattie's excited voice brought me out of my daze.

"Nick just told me that Corey was going to try and go all the way with you tonight!" She squealed into the phone at the end of her sentence.

My jaw dropped open and my mind began spinning in different directions. Why would Corey want to go "all the way" with me?! We haven't even been dating for all that long and we haven't come close to anything that serious of a physical relationship. My dad would kill him if he ever found out that he even tried to. My uncles too, for that matter, would do just the same if not worse. And then of course there was Jacob, my best friend in the whole wide world. I didn't even want to think about what Corey would look like after Jacob got a hold of him.

My palms suddenly became damp as I held onto the phone and sat down on the side of my bed. "What do you mean, Mattie?"

"Nick said that's all Corey was talking about last night. I still can't believe you didn't go to that party, it was a lot of fun and Corey looked so cute."

"I already had plans for last night, I told you _and _Corey that a million times," Jacob and I had gone to La Push to see Paul and Rachel's new baby boy, Ricky.

"Yeah, well, I hate to say this, Nessie, but you should really stop hanging out with that Jacob all the time." Mattie said. "It's really starting to bug Corey."

My annoyance towards Mattie started to creep it's way into me again. This has been happening a lot lately. Mattie has been my friend since I started high school here in Forks last year. I was only seven years old, but I looked seventeen thanks to my half-human, half-vampire self. No one except my family which includes the vampires _and _werewolves-also known as shape shifters-know about my "condition."

"I could care less about what Corey thinks of Jacob," I snapped back, defensively. "I've known Jacob a lot longer than anyone in Forks, Mattie. Corey is just going to have to get used to it."

I felt bad for sounding so snotty to her, it wasn't her fault , but it _was _her fault that she always seemed to be taking Corey's side on everything. Sometimes I think that Mattie secretly wanted Corey to herself and doesn't give a damn about me. I quickly dismissed the thought and reminded myself that Mattie truly was a good friend at heart and didn't mean anything personal.

"I'm sorry Mattie," I said. "It's just that I don't think Corey and I should even consider doing any of...that right now. He's really rushing into things."

Mattie sighed. "I know. You're right, but just think about it Nessie, do you know how many girls in our grade who would love to be in your position right now?"

And you're one of them, aren't you? I thought to myself.

"Ugh! I have to go, Nessie." She said. "Call me tomorrow as soon as you get up! I want to know _everything_!"

I grinned. "Okay."

Corey was planning to pick my up that night at 8 o'clock. It was 7:30 as I tried to figure out what to wear. This didn't usually happen to me when I went on dates with Corey. Sometimes I hated going with Corey to places. I mean, I liked him, but sometimes when I was with him, I didn't feel like myself. I felt more like Corey's "kind" you could say, the popular kids. The ones who gossiped about the other people in our school and loved to spread rumors about them. I hated the conversations about kids that included boys named Blake, who according to Mattie, was a total dweeb and then grinning uncomfortably when I learn that Corey was the one in the story who had shoved him in a locker. When I was told things like this about Corey, I tried to ignore them and I made myself remember that he really is smart, funny, and really sweet sometimes.

I was still wearing my robe as I tossed various items over my shoulder and out onto my bed. I had tons of clothes, thanks to my Aunt Alice, so my dad had made it into a large walk in closet so that I could fit all of them. I shoved a shirt out of the way as I realized that my hair was still slightly damp from the shower.

"Ugh!" I groaned as the stress began bubbling through me. I was more nervous than ever because of what Mattie had told me. Thank God I didn't have to worry about my dad hearing my thoughts. He and my mom were over at Carlisle and Esme's house all day with the rest of our family. I sometimes enjoyed being by myself in the cottage and was extremely thankful that my parents left me home alone often especially now since I'm seven, well, seventeen too.

Suddenly I caught a very strong scent as I examined a hopeful pair of jeans. I knew this scent anywhere. It smelled of the forest and a little hint of salt water. I smiled wildly and hurried out of my closet to find Jacob lounging on my bed, his back propped up against the wooden headboard. He had turned on the lamp beside my bed which emitted a mellow glow throughout the room. I went to stand against one of the bed posts.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"Checking up on you, duh."

I rolled my eyes and then I saw _his _eyes wander over my robe. I blushed and tightened my grasp on the material where I held it together above my chest. Jacob grinned more as he noticed the color in my cheeks.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" He asked. "I thought maybe we'd go cliff diving or something tonight. The water is pretty calm right now and--"

"I can't, Jake," I said interrupting him. His face fell slightly. "I have plans tonight." I looked at the alarm clock next to the lamp. "Shit." I mumbled and headed back to the closet quickly. Jake followed.

"Is it that guy? What's-his-face? Carey?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

"No, it's Corey." I said. "And yes, he's taking me out tonight. He's going to be here soon, and I don't know what to wear." I became panicky again as I gazed around at the mess I made with my clothes. I eyed a navy blue sweater and picked it up immediately. "This should work."

I looked up at Jake who was watching me. "Oh. I'll, uh, wait out here." He left the doorway and I heard my bed squeak against his weight.

I shut the closet door and quickly pulled on the pair of jeans I had found earlier. I looked in the floor lengthened mirror on the back of the door. The sweater went perfectly. I decided that my hair was fine the way it was. Once it dried, there was only the possibility of small knots, but at this point, I didn't care. I pulled on a pair of black and white Converse and left the closet.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you earlier, Jake. I've had a lot on my mind today." I kept my eyes away from his as I moved about my room shoving things into my purse. He was off my bed now and watching me.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing in particular." I put my cell phone in its rightful pocket and went downstairs, Jacob right behind me.

I checked my watch, 7:56. I really was becoming extremely nervous and the thought of cliff diving with Jacob right now almost made me cancel my plans with Corey, but I knew I couldn't do that. But then again, I've never been this nervous before going out with him and I knew Jacob could see that. He's seen me before go out on dates with Corey, but I was always calm and a little excited at the thought of going to some party to dance and maybe have a few sips of things my parents would never want me drinking. Now, the thought of doing all that and _then _what Corey supposedly wanted to do, made my stomach tighten.

"Jeez, Nessie, settle down. What's your deal?" Jake asked, grabbing a hold of my shoulders. He bent a few inches down towards my face and studied my eyes. I'm sure they looked frantic and worried.

"Nothing." I said and looked over my shoulder at the door. I heard the sound of tires on the stones of our driveway, almost a mile away at the entrance. "He's coming."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jake asked, still looking at me.

"I'm fine Jake, really," I never was much of a liar. "And please, please, _please _do _not _follow us. It's really not necessary at all." Jacob let go of my shoulders and I headed towards the door. "Promise me, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid, Renesmee."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. "Don't worry about me, Jake, I'm a big girl now."

"Nessie--" He started to say, warningly.

"Bye Jake!" I called as I shut the door behind me.

I ran to Corey's red mustang that was parked in front of my house. Once I was seated in the leather interior, I leaned over to kiss him on the mouth and he returned the gesture instantly.

As he drove back down the driveway going almost 80, I noticed a dark figure running in the trees. It was going so fast that it could have been my imagination, but then again, I was most likely wrong.

_**Okay, there it is so far! This is my first fanfic **__**ever**__**, so please have some sympathy :) After reading Breaking Dawn, I thought Jacob imprinting on Renesmee was really cute and I recently thought of this story. Please review so I know what your opinions are and if I should continue to post future chapters. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!**_


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Watching Renesmee be that nervous was making _me_ nervous. I hated that Corey guy the second she had introduced me to him a few weeks ago. He was one of those jock straps who act like their shit doesn't stink. The fact that Nessie saw something in this jerk made me seriously question her judgment.

I watched as the moron fishtailed his mustang after Nessie kissed him. I had a very hard time controlling my anger whenever I saw her do this. I wonder if she ever notices how angry I get when I see that... probably not.

After he began speeding down the driveway, I stepped out of my shorts and tied them to my ankle. I kicked off my shoes and jumped off the porch. My phasing these days was smooth and easy unlike how they used to be when I first became a werewolf, a.k.a. shape-shifter, that's what the old crinkly bloodsuckers said a few years ago. There were no voices in my head, everyone must be down at the cliffs by now.

I ran, hiding behind the trees and kept my speed with the car. I can't believe he had the guts to go this fast down Edward's driveway. Didn't he think that he'd be watching? But of course, Edward wasn't, not any of the Cullens were at the moment. Only me. I knew Nessie would get so pissed if she saw me at all tonight, but she's never noticed before. Sometimes I feel bad doing this because it always reminds me of her yelling at me screaming, "I'm not a baby anymore, Jake! I can take care of myself!" It actually gets really annoying whenever she says that, but truthfully, I can't help it. I'm destined to protect her whether she likes it or not. I'm waiting for her to realize that getting buzzed at those parties is not a very good idea. I try my best to "scold" her every time I have to go pick her up from somebody's house. I'm always surprised by how fast the alcohol seems to get her boozed up. One cup and she's practically wasted. I don't know why she chooses to put herself through all the stress of having to cover up all those thoughts from her dad, hell, _I_ have a hard time myself trying not to remember what she had looked like.

Most of the houses that her so-called "friends" lived in had tree lines bordering their backyards. This was good for me because that way I could hide completely from anyone's sight except for Nessie, but she always got her hands on something to drink pretty fast and once she did that, her senses were shit.

The car finally pulled into a driveway about twenty miles away from the cottage. The party was already in full-swing and I knew immediately that I was going to regret letting Renesmee leave tonight.

Renesmee's POV

Corey led me across the lawn, his hand wrapped around my fingers. In the car he had told me that this was his buddy Derek Morison's house. Mr. and Mrs. Morison were out of town on some trip. I wondered if they ever found anything out of the ordinary when they came home from their trips. By the number of people already dancing and drinking inside the house, it seems as if Derek has hosted parties before. The guilt I felt for entering Mr. and Mrs. Morison's house, pretty much uninvited, added a little more to the nerves that were still building in my stomach.

"HEY COREY!" Somebody shouted as soon as we were inside. Corey smiled and waved while continuing to lead us down a hallway.

Music was blasting extremely loud from the living room. Bodies were swaying and bumping against one another in a huge group. There were other people in random places next to us too. Some were sitting on the stairs making out while some stood shouting at each other by the door, trying to keep a conversation. Every single person had a red Solo cup in their hands and I knew Corey was taking me to wherever people were getting them.

The music wasn't nearly as loud here in the kitchen which I was thankful for. My eardrums felt like they were going numb.

"What's up, dude?" Corey said, doing some sort of hand shake with the boy who had called him. He was Corey's height at about 5'9" and had blonde hair that was spiked all over his head.

"Who's this?" The boy said smiling at me.

"Oh, this is Renesmee." Corey said motioning towards me. "Nessie, this is Derek."

I grinned and shook his hand awkwardly.

"Here, I'll get you guys a drink." Derek said and set down his red cup so that he could get one for the two of us.

Corey took a big gulp of his while I sipped mine politely. Why being polite mattered in this type of environment, I had no idea, but I did it anyways. I was use to beer by now, but it always surprised me by how disgusting the first taste was. After a few more sips it'd be fine though.

Derek and Corey talked for a little while about some football game next week. I noticed Corey make several trips to the keg to refill his cup.

I gazed around the room, bored. Two people were entwined in each other's arms in the corner by the fridge. What a weird place to make out with someone, but they were probably both drunk anyways. I suddenly remembered the phone call I had earlier with Mattie just as Corey's voice went down an octave. He had moved closer to Derek.

I pretended to be reading the cover of a magazine that was next to us on the counter while I listened to what he was saying. Any other girl that Corey could have been dating now instead of me would not have been able to hear a word he was. Since he was going out with Renesmee Cullen at the moment, I could hear every word just as clear and normal as before.

"Do you have any spare rooms available tonight?" Corey asked. I heard Derek's lips spread into a smile.

"Shit yeah, dude."

"Cool. I'm guessing the big room, right? That's what I used before."

Before? My head quickly ran through all the possible girls Corey could have dated before me. Tiffany-Jennifer-Caitie-Stephanie-Krystal--yeah. Krystal Huntington is who he broke up with two days before asking me.

"Yeah, dude, it's all yours." Derek said.

Corey suddenly grabbed my free hand again and began leading me out of the kitchen. I could have stayed right where I had been standing and his pull wouldn't have moved me an inch no matter how hard he tugged, but I reluctantly walked with him at his quick pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Uh, AWAY FROM ALL THIS NOISE!" He shouted once we were back in the hallway.

I felt my heart begin to beat faster as he began climbing the stairs. I stopped on the first step.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "I DON'T MIND THE MUSIC...REALLY!"

He grinned. "COME ON, NESSIE! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" He pulled my hand a little harder and I gave in. What was I doing? How could I let this boy pull me around like this? Because I was a coward, that's why. The daughter and niece of a fricken vampire clan! A friend to a whole pack of werewolves; a best friend to Jacob Black who would kill Corey in two seconds! I can't believe I hadn't just left with Jake to La Push earlier. No body there would even _dream_ of making a move on me in front of him.

I suddenly missed my best friend so much I almost started to cry, but the sound of a door closing behind me made me jump. My jumping at any sound is not normal. Jacob did say that the vampire half of me was practically gone after I drank too much, which with me, "too much" was the amount of beer that had been in my cup. I realized then that there was nothing left in it.

The lights were out and I thought Corey locked the door, but I wasn't sure. Damn beer!

He began walking around the room which must belong to Derek's parents. The bed was huge and I noticed a shelf with several bottles of liquor on it.

"I, uh, ran out." I said showing him my empty cup. "I'll just go and get some more real qui--"

"Don't worry about it," Corey grabbed me around the waist as I started towards the door. "There's some in here."

I saw that he already had a small glass in his hand. How could I not have noticed him making himself a drink? He set the glass down on a table next to where we were standing and turned me around to face him. He started moving forward so I stepped backwards with him.

"I, um, I thought you wanted to show me something, Corey." I said. He had that same look on his face that he always got after drinking too much, but I've never seen him drink this much before at a party. He must have gone over to that keg at least ten times. I could have been exaggerating though. God please have me be exaggerating.

He still held me around the waist and was watching my face when I suddenly fell back onto the bed. He had each of his knees on either side of me and he slowly bent down to kiss me. I always enjoyed kissing Corey, so I went along with it, hoping that he would be satisfied enough to get off of me, but of course he wasn't.

His chest was on top of mine now and his kisses became deeper just like they always did, but never before had his hands traveled up my shirt.

"I do want to show you something," He mumbled.

"Cor--!" I exclaimed pushing his face away, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh..." He grinned down at me as his right hand moved further up my shirt. I protested under his skin, but he wouldn't budge. "Nessie, it's okay. You're ready for this too, I know that you are."

I shook my head swiftly, but he just chuckled.

"You're just scared." He said, still grinning. "But if you want to do this, you'll have to trust me. You can't be yelling." He slowly took his hand away from my face and replaced it with mouth. Then I felt the fabric of my sweater slowly rise up my stomach.

* * *

_**That's it for now! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review!! I really, want to know what you think and thank you Sarahamanda, La Tua Cantante x 100, Bow and Arrow Archer Girl, and Valerie0329 for reviewing!! **_


	3. Booze, Horndogs, and Dickweeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight **

Jacob's POV

I've been laying down and frequently pacing impatiently for the past hour. The damn music is up so fricking loud that I can't hear anybody in the house. I tried my best to listen very closely for Nessie's voice, but I got nothing. I had a really bad feeling about what was going on at that party, but I didn't want to just barge in and get Nessie pissed off if everything was going okay.

Some people were out here in the backyard talking, making out, and a few were smoking pot in a small circle by a shed. The group was way on the other side of the lawn, but the smell was still strong over here. I remember trying it once with the pack when I was sixteen. It was a few weeks after I had discovered the whole werewolf/shape shifter stuff. It was pretty harmless and it was the only time I ever and would ever do it. And I sure as hell would _never _allow Renesmee to get anywhere near that stuff.

I decided to give pacing a rest and lay down instead. Still, no one has phased tonight which meant that they were all having a good time at the beach. I really wish that Nessie and I were with them right now, but Nessie did have the right to do the things she wanted even if I opposed to them strongly. Maybe I should start talking to Edward and Bella about all of this.

No, I couldn't do that. Renesmee trusts me and if I ran off and told her parents things, she would never tell me anything again. I needed her just as much as she needed me and I wouldn't mess that up if I didn't have to. But if things got too out of hand with her, I'll go straight to Edward. He is her father after all.

Renesmee's POV

For some reason, Corey had felt the need to take off his own shirt after successfully ripping mine off and why he thought this would change the "mood" in any way, I had no idea. I began to feel more comfortable with Corey practically on top of me just as long as we just kissed, nothing else. Yet, his hands began inching their way down my body very slowly. I felt his fingers trace the waistband of my jeans and this caused my breathing to increase with nerves. Corey took my reaction to his touch much differently.

He smiled against my mouth as his hand etched its way under the seam.

I squealed against him in strong protest, but once again he took it the wrong way.

"Corey!" I said when he took a breath. He continued kissing me again, but I had enough. I wriggled under him to try and get away, but he didn't budge. "Please, Corey! Stop!" I managed to yell.

He lifted his head up, looking confused. "What?"

"Stop, I don't want to do this," I felt relieved that I was finally able to say something.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready for this Corey and besides, you're drunk. You don't even know what you're doing," I don't even know what _I_ was doing, I thought. Also, I was getting hungry and if he had continued to do what he was doing, I might have gotten too upset to control myself.

I was able to pull myself out from under him and get up off of the bed. I began looking for my sweater, but I couldn't see it anywhere. I really did need to stop drinking so much. My head was starting to throb a little too.

"Have you seen my--?" I looked over at Corey and saw a bottle of Captain Morgan up to his lips. He was watching me and I instantly became self conscious. I covered my belly with my arm and continued looking for my top.

All of a sudden, I felt his hands were on me again while I was bent over. He grabbed me around the waist and his fingers dug into my bare skin, though it wasn't hurting me.

"Please, Corey, I don't want to do this anymore," I said.

"You don't understand Nessie," Corey mumbled. "All the guys know what I had planned tonight and I can't go back down there if we didn't do anything. So just relax. It'll all be over in a little bit."

He began pulling me back over to the bed and the shock of what he said numbed me.

The only reason he wanted to date me was so he could get his hands in my pants and then go blab about it to his stupid friends! I was such an idiot! And Corey was such a jackass for thinking of this whole thing!

I was suddenly so angry that I could break every bone in his body, soft _or_ hard.

He had me pinned down on the bed again and was furiously attacking my body with his. His gigantic hands were all over me and I felt my zipper being pulled down on my jeans.

"Corey, don't!" I screamed. He quickly covered my mouth.

"Shhh! Just relax Nessie, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured me. "Stop yelling."

I wiggled under him and used all my strength to push him off of me which worked because he flew across the room with a yelp.

It would have been extremely amusing especially if Jake would have seen it, but I was too busy looking for my shirt yet again. Corey was already trying to get back up on his feet. I didn't want to go downstairs without a shirt on mainly because of all Corey's horn-dog friends. But if I didn't leave, Corey's own horny self was going to trap me. I couldn't do anything too rash with my strength more than once because I didn't want to expose myself.

Ugh! This was all my fricking fault in the first place! Where the hell was Jacob when I needed him?!

Corey was clinging to me for the fiftieth time that night and he managed to toss me on the bed. I let out a scream on accident and landed up next to the headboard. He jumped on top of the mattress with his knees and I watched as he began crawling towards me. Jeez, and I thought I was the freak!

I scrambled off of the bed and tripped, almost whacking my head on the bedside table. I forgot that my pants were falling off of me and as I got up to zip them, Corey was once again grasping my body. "Come here, Nessie!" He yelled and pulled me back on the bed. I let out a piercing scream hoping that Jacob would here me somewhere.

Jacob's POV 

Okay, there's a second one. I wasn't going to just lay here anymore like a dunce while somebody screamed. Of course it could be any moronic girl being well, a moron, but I wasn't going to take the chance that it wasn't Renesmee.

I pulled my shorts up to my now human waist and took off towards the house. My companions outside were all distracted with each other or too doped up to care that a 6' 2 beastly looking boy --man-- burst out of the woods. I barged in through a back door and into the kitchen where a doofy looking guy with spiky hair was getting himself a drink from a keg. He didn't seem to notice me as I gazed around the room.

"Have you seen a girl named Renesmee?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a glazed expression. The loser was drunk out of his mind.

"Uh...she the one with, uh, Corey?"

Gross dude, I thought, you need a fricking shower. He reeked of alcohol. From the looks of the stains on his clothes, he might want to burn those while he's at it before his folks see.

"Yeah. Where is she?" I demanded, getting irritated.

He grinned showing his perfect, white teeth while looking up towards the ceiling. "She's gettin' it on, dude!" He thrusted his hips a few times causing his drink to spill over the rim of the cup.

"Thanks asshole," I said sprinting out of there.

There were people everywhere around me and I finally saw the source of the damn noise. Two huge speakers were blaring hip hop music in the living room. I wouldn't be able to hear anything for the next week especially since my extra senses were picking the sound up even more. I darted up a staircase and dodged more people making out.

I began opening and closing doors waiting to see Renesmee and that dick with his, uh, whatever out. How could Nessie have let this happen? If her parents ever found out she was doing some immature ass, _her_ ass was toast. And besides, I thought she was smart enough to do this type of thing with the person you loved, not with some prick who's just looking to get his hands down your pants.

My anger at Renesmee was reaching its limit as I opened and closed one door after the other. Just as I opened one to find a small bathroom, I caught her sweet scent and ran to the end of the huge hall. I heard a scream from inside and then I could hear her voice. She was telling him to stop but her words were cut off by something. If he had hurt her in any way, I was going to rip his--

"JAKE!" Renesmee's scream tore through me. She must have been able to smell my scent. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as I thought she was. The door was locked so I shoved my shoulder against the wood and it banged open.

The room was pitch black, but I was able to see everything as if all the lights were on. The guy was on top of Nessie, straddling her waist with her wrists pinned down above her with one hand. The other was covering her mouth. Neither of them had their shirts on and it looked like Nessie's pants were sliding off of her legs behind him. That's when I saw that his pants were _completely_ off. Only his pink polka dotted boxers covered him and his boys. The thought of "his boys" being so close to Renesmee made my stomach churn and my body quake with tremors.

Both of their heads turned as I stood in the doorway, letting a soft glow in from the hallway light. Nessie squealed under his hand and tried to move away from him. I knew that she was capable of ripping this guy in half, but couldn't because she would be risking her secret.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dickweed said.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I yelled, running across the room. I could feel the tremors rolling through me in waves. I tossed him off of her and he flew against the wall with a loud thud.

"Jake!" Renesmee exclaimed and threw her arms around me. I was suddenly aware of her bra rubbing against my chest as I hugged her back. All of my anger towards her vanished as Nessie held onto me tightly. I didn't want her to let go, I wanted her to know that I would never let anything bad happen to her again while she was with me.

"Hey, asshole! The chick is mine, go get your own!" Dickweed had gotten up and crossed the room, but kept a good six feet away from us. I knew he was scared of me, I could sense it. His fists were clenched as he looked from Nessie to me and back to her. I possessively adjusted her body so she was behind me and blocked from his view.

"If you ever put one more finger on her, I will rip your hands off and shove them up your ass," I threatened. I knew I shouldn't talk like that in front of Renesmee, but it was the only way I could control my anger at the moment. My body was still trembling and if Dickweed said anything I else, I'd probably phase right in front of him. Thankfully, he had nothing else to say and just stood there like a dope.

I felt Nessie pulling up her pants and once she was done, I took her in my arms, carrying her bridal style out of the room quickly. I ran down the steps and out of the house making sure no body saw any of her skin. I took off towards the trees and didn't stop.

We were still in the forest, a good three miles away when she told me to set her down. I realized that she still didn't have a shirt on when I set her on her feet. I kept my gaze away from her chest and instead, took her face in my hands, gently. She kept her eyes from meeting mine.

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered. She didn't answer me. "Renesmee!" I demanded and she flinched from my voice. I immediately dropped my hands away from her, cursing myself for scaring her like that. I felt sick.

How could I have let anything hurt my Nessie? I had imprinted on her, dedicated myself to protecting her from any harm. I hated myself for being such a wimp. I should have stood my ground back at the cottage, I should never have let her go.

I watched as she slid down to the ground against a tree, her arms covering her chest protectively.

**There's chapter 3 for you! Thank you all again for reading/reviewing. Please review, I like knowing what you think! Oh and I'm sorry for not having Jacob kick Corey's ass, I know most of you seemed to have hated him, but I wasn't really sure how to write it, so again, sorry. **


	4. Boiling Anger

Renesmee's POV

The forest floor was cold and damp where I sat. The moon shone brightly in the sky above us, opposite from my head which hung low, embarrassed of what I had done or actually, what I had _allowed_ to be done. Jacob had never seen me in a more childish state. Not even him accidentally walking in on me when I was modeling my very first bra in the mirror a few years ago could compete with this. I was ashamed and scared all at the same time. The look on Jacob's anxious face did not help the situation.

I peeked up at him again then quickly glanced down at the ground, tightening the grip around my waist. I hid my chest behind my knees which were also tightly pressed against me.

"Ness, I uh..." Jake started, but didn't seem to know what to say. And neither did I. This whole thing was just as embarrassing to him, but unlike the burst-in at my pretend runway show, this would _not_ be something we could both forget and laugh about in a few years.

I felt hot tears start to stream down my cheeks and I brushed them away fiercely. Jake knelt down in front of me as I buried my head against my knees.

"Do you want me to go back and get your shirt?" He asked, his voice low. I shook my head without thinking. I was starting to get a little cold, but I didn't care. I deserved some sort of punishment and for now, the freezing cold air would do. "Nessie..." I felt his fingers on my hair, but the feeling vanished so quickly, I could have imagined it. That sudden warmth made me lift my head to look at him.

Jacob was inching away from me slowly so as if not wanting to wake me from a nap. His eyes were still wide and anxious looking. I longed for his warmth, but I knew he was disgusted with me right now. Why wouldn't he be?

My throat tightened as our eyes locked. The tears began spilling over, but I didn't have the strength to wipe them away this time.

"Renesmee." He whispered and was back in front of me again, this time closer than before. He was so close that I felt his hot breath on my knees. I was grateful for the warm contact, as small as it was, it sent warmth throughout my whole body.

I suddenly began sobbing assuming all of the different things Jacob must be thinking of me now. I couldn't help myself, I flung my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. I began bawling, my head shaking on his bare shoulder. He seemed shocked at first, but started rubbing my back like old times when I was "six" and had fallen and scraped my knee while hunting with him. His contact was warm and soothing.

"I'm...s-so...s-sor--rey!" I cried, hugging him tighter. It felt good to hold onto him while I was like this. "I was s-so st-stupid!" I felt "so stupid" right _now_ too!

He didn't seem to care. "Nessie, it's ok," Jake said. "This isn't your fault."

I was no longer cold as he adjusted me so that I sat on his lap a little awkwardly. I kept my grasp around his neck tight so that I hid my chest against his.

"Yes it is!" I argued. "And now I'm a sl-slut-and-and what are my parents going to say when they find out!?" I cried harder at the thought. My nose was running and now I really wished that I had my sweater.

Jacob's POV

Renesmee's tears were cool on my hot skin as each drop raced down my shoulder. Her butt was resting right against my groin. My blood began to slowly creep down my body and into my manhood. I was disgusted with myself for allowing this to happen, for actually enjoying her body--shaking and breathless from crying--being this close against me. Why the hell did I have to be turned on by Nessie doing something so innocent as crying? Maybe it was the fact that her boobs were _so_ close to me. Of course I've felt them against my chest many times before when we would hug, but now it seemed much more intimate. Renesmee's whole body was more intimate right now than it ever has been.

Holy shit, Jacob, I thought, the girl is sobbing and feeling like crap right now and all you can think about is her hot body touching you?!

I caught the last sentence Nessie said as I forced myself back to reality.

"Renesmee, you are _not _a slut," I said, shocked that she would think that. "This was not your fault, you can't think that."

"Really? And why not, Jake?" She lifted her head up and looked into my eyes, angry. "I'm the one who let Corey take me upstairs. I'm the one who let him take my shirt off. I'm the one who let him sit on top of me and I let him touch--"

"Renesmee!" Again, I took her head in my hands. Tears were still pouring from the corner of her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs. She closed her eyelids. I didn't want to think about what she had just been about to say.

I put my hands down from her face and instead rested them on her shoulders as an alternative. Her body was still slightly shaking and it was a tremendous effort on my part to try and keep my gaze locked on her face instead of anywhere lower.

She brought her small hand up to place it against my cheek.

Renesmee's POV

I watched as Jacob's face flashed to different emotions in only the few moments it took to show him the last few hours of the night. The whole time his eyes bore into mine, but I looked away after a few seconds, still ashamed of what I had done. Allowing him to see precisely what I had been though tonight was both a difficult and relieving decision. I wanted him to know exactly how this all had started, but I also didn't want him to dart back to the party and kill Corey either.

I let him see my thoughts all the way up to him setting me down on my feet after he ran that whole way from the house.

His face was now concerned, but caring at the same time. I was happy to see him neither sickened or angry with me.

"Nessie," He murmured so quietly _I_ barely heard him. "I am so sorry."

I looked away from him, now angry at myself for letting him see all that, only to end of feeling pity for me. Jacob seemed to have read my thoughts.

"No," He said, in that same soft tone as he gently pulled my chin up so that my eyes were level with his. "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you. It's my job to protect you. I am such an asshole."

Oh my gosh! How could he think this!?

I grew angrier than before and suddenly jumped out of his lap and onto my feet. The cold air shocked me for a second, but I quickly recovered. I started walking swiftly away from Jacob and his ridiculous accusations towards himself.

"Renesmee, wait!" Jake called. He reached my side quickly and grabbed my hand. I shoved it away and continued to stalk off. I knew I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. "Will you just listen to me for a second?" He said, at my side again. This time he took hold of my shoulders and forced me to face him.

"What, Jake?" I said, irritated.

He looked just as pissed off now as I felt. "What the hell is your problem, Ness?"

I jerked away from him, feeling the tears sting my eyes again.

"Look at me!" He demanded and pulled my face up. His hands still held my chin as he spoke. "I know that you're mad and-and...scared, but you have to let me help you, Renesmee."

" 'Help me' ?!" I exclaimed. "And how the hell are you going to do that, Jake? Are you going to make me believe that this was all _your _fault? That letting Corey have sex with me was _your_ mistake and you're so fucking sorry that you let this happen and--"

"I _did _let it happen to you!" He shouted. "It is _my_ fucking mistake Renesmee! Don't you understand? I shouldn't be letting these kinds of things happen to you!"

My cheeks were all wet again and most likely blotchy. Jacob had never yelled at me so sternly before, but I deserved it. Yet my anger at his words continued to boil in my head and I wouldn't be able to keep silent for much longer. I knew that he was having a hard time trying to have self-control too and it was taking everything he had from blowing up...literally.

He must have realized how much he was shaking, so he let go of me, but stayed close. I stood where I was, knowing if I tried to leave, he would most likely phase with fury.

"My job is to make sure nothing bad happens to you at _all_!" He continued to yell. "And _yes_, that includes making sure that that asshole doesn't fuck with you! I'm here to watch over you, Renesmee!"

That got me.

"You're not my fucking watchdog, Jacob!" I yelled back, matching his volume. I've never sworn this much before, but I found it sort of powering to use these kinds of words against him. "You can't watch my every single move all my life! You have to let me make mistakes, no matter how dangerous or--or disgusting they might be! It's _my_ life, Jacob, not _yours_!"

" 'No matter how dangerous or disgusting' ?1" He repeated. His fists were clenched at his sides. "Can you hear yourself? Do you _want_ these things to happen to you, Renesmee? Because from what I understand, being stuck under some dickhead trying to screw you seemed to have upset you a bit!"

Heat creped up the back of my neck and onto my cheeks with embarrassment.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, JACOB BLACK!" I screamed, I was crying--hard--now. I even had a tough time catching my breath. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE JUST BEEN THROUGH!"

"YOU JUST _SHOWED_ ME WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH, RENESMEE!" He bellowed. For the first time in my whole life, I was actually terrified of my best friend. The fear only lasted a second though because my anger was overwhelming. "HE PRACTICALLY RAPED YOU AND YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT IT'S NOT OK FOR YOU TO BE IN THAT TYPE OF SITUATION!? I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T GET HURT. THAT YOU DON'T GO AROUND FUCKING UP YOUR LIFE ANYMORE WITH THOSE ASSHOLES YOU CALL FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE NOT ASSHOLES!" Deep down, they really were, but I wouldn't admit that to him right now. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!"

Jacob was fuming and he was breathing hard through his nose. "I'VE SEEN THEM, RENESMEE! I KNOW HOW THEY TREAT YOU--"

"NO YOU DON'T--!"

"Yeah, I do!" His voice was slightly quieter as he looked down to his feet.

"THEY TREAT ME JUST FINE!" It was stupid of me to be defending my friends even though one of them just tried forcing me to have sex with him and Mattie had also tried to convince me that it was fine too.

"YOU CALL GETTING SO WASTED EVERY TIME YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR AND MAKING A COMPLETE IDIOT OF YOURSELF, '_JUST_ _FINE_'!?"

I slapped Jacob so hard across the face that my hand left a red streak.

He stood with his mouth open, staring at me. Both of us were breathing heavily and his body was still quivering.

His words had stung me deep and I couldn't stand the fact that we were screaming at each other. It wasn't right especially after all we've been through.

I turned away from his stunned expression and broke into a run. I was so glad that I had this gift from my vampire half. These days, I could outrun Alice and sometimes, if I was lucky, maybe Emmett. I doubt that I would ever be as fast as my dad or even my mom, but for now, I was content with just being able to get away from Jacob at this immense speed.

**I know. I know. Jacob would probably never yell this much at Renesmee, but I felt like I had to add an intense--very intense--conversation between them at least once. I'm sorry if you think either one of them was being out of character at some point, but please try and go along with it for now. And again, thank you all so much for the reviews! Oh and school starts tomorrow for me, so I will try my very best to update as much as I can!! **


	5. Regret

Renesmee's POV

As I ran through the forest, my tears flew behind me off of my skin. After running for a few minutes now, I felt bad for slapping Jacob. He was being honest and of course, being my stubborn self, I didn't want to hear the truth. It was wrong of me to be so immature all this time and I now regretted every second of it.

I listened closely for any sign of Jacob behind me, but I heard nothing.

I wouldn't want anything to do with me ever again either if I were him . I've been acting like a baby and it hasn't been fair making Jake be so worried about me.

More tears blew away as I came to the start of our property. For the past few moments while I was running, I only thought of stupid things like sitting in history class or what I was going to wear for graduation. I did this because I knew my mom and dad were waiting for me to get home and I did NOT want my dad seeing what had happened tonight. He would react a thousand times worse than Jacob.

_Shit!!_

What was I going to say about the fact that I wasn't wearing a fricken shirt? Oh my gosh, the look on my dad's face if he saw me in my bra coming home from a party would be indescribable.

I had been shivering this whole time and I yearned for Jacob's warmth more than ever. I wished he _had_ come after me, then I could have held his hand or something. I looked at the cottage and up to the second story at my bedroom window. It was open and I could jump up to it, but then again, they would both be able to hear me and then they would demand a reason for my sneaking around.

I glanced over my shoulder into the dark, tightening my grip across my chest. I was freezing! The wind had kicked up quite a bit since I was with Jacob.

A yellow glow was shining out of each window on the first floor, welcoming me into my cozy and toasty home. I couldn't do it though. I didn't want to face my parents, not tonight. It hasn't been long enough for me to get my thoughts straight.

I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my teeth from chattering.

I could try and go find Jacob, but I knew he was pissed at me. He was probably already home, sleeping or maybe eating something. Mmmm...maybe something warm...

Ugh! Okay, I made my decision. This was all my fault and I still had consequences for my juvenile actions.

Jaocb's POV

I feel like a complete asshole. I shouldn't have said all that to Nessie after everything she's been through tonight. She must have been confused and scared and all I did was end up making her extremely pissed off. I hadn't meant to say that last part about her acting like an idiot, but I couldn't help myself. God, I'm such a jerk.

Maybe I should have gone after her to at least try and apologize or to make sure she got home alright. Then again, Edward was most likely home and there were too many thoughts of tonight swarming my head and it would be way too hard keeping them all from him. Instead, I phased and ran home quickly before any of the pack suddenly changed too.

My own little home was a few miles away, south of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's cottage. It sat a little ways from the river, but when it was real quiet, I could hear the water splashing against the ragged rocks. It was really peaceful, and although I'd never admit it, I do get lonely being out here by myself sometimes.

A few years ago when Ness looked the human age of nine, I had begun my search for an apartment. With Nessie being at my side most of the time, I didn't like being in my dad's way. He of course never mentioned anything about it, but I had still felt bad. When I mentioned that I was trying to find a place, the Cullens insisted that I let them help me. I protested at first, but I was forced to give in when they brought me to this spot and I saw a brand new one-story house sitting here, "just for me" Esme said. They really were a very nice group of people--er--vampires. Yes, even Rosalie had been decent.

So now I live here with all of my stuff and quite a bit of Ness's too. There was some toys from her "childhood" in random corners. A sweatshirt was draped over the back of the couch from the other day when she was over here and also a pair of her shoes. She had a million pairs of the same kind, each in a different color. That was one thing I would never understand about her, what did she need all of them for? Her favorite flavor of Popsicles (the red kind) and chips were in the kitchen. I had always kept her favorite snacks handy. When she was younger, she always wanted to have sleepovers, but once she began acting the age of thirteen, she started going home around eleven instead of staying. I couldn't really, blame her either, I guess. To her, I was her older brother and staying the night here would be weird...? Maybe she just didn't feel comfortable, I don't know. We never really had discussed that before. I wonder why we didn't.

Ever since she turned "sixteen" I wished she had stayed longer, but I knew she hadn't had the same feelings towards me as I did her. Around that time was her touch seemed different to me. Her legs suddenly became 'sexy' and the lightest touch of her hand against my skin would send my heart racing. Which of course also meant that most of the time I was uncomfortable when I was with her because my jeans always became increasingly tight and it was extremely hard to cover it.

After I devoured two chocolate donuts that were sitting in a box on the counter, I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, kicking my pants off.

The Cullen's had built me this huge room and gave me a giant-ass bad to go with it, I loved it. The bed was perfect for me since I was so big and took up a lot of room. I could probably fit two more of me in it, that's how much room I still had.

I rubbed my bare chest and couldn't help but think of Renesmee and how a half hour ago, her head was resting against me, crying. Then just a few minutes later, we were yelling at each other. A few times, she was practically screaming. Shit, this was bad. I wonder if she'll ever look at me again with her big brown eyes or if every time she does, I see pain and hate engraved in them.

My head throbbed uncomfortably as I thought about everything we had said to one another tonight. I would go and see her first thing tomorrow and apologize. She would have to listen to me no matter what, and I would promise never to yell at her again. I would just keep my big mouth shut and let her do what she wanted with her life.

As I angrily readjusted my pillow under my head, I heard rustling outside against the leaves. The sound was too fast for it to be an animal and the smell was no one of my kind, so the scent only meant one thing.

_Renesmee_.

I threw the covers off of me and ran through the house towards the door. I pulled on a random pair of sweatpants I found on the floor. I flung open the door.

She was standing there, her teeth chattering and her body shaking as she held herself.

"C-c-c-can I-I-I c-come i-i-n?" She asked gazing up at me. I didn't bother looking for the pain or hate, I just drew her in from the cold and closed the door behind her. Her skin was like ice.

"Here," I handed her the sweatshirt off of the couch and helped her put it over her head. I then pulled her close to me and warmed her shivering body.

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I didn't really have time. I know this is kind of a cliff hanger, I hate them too, but I'm really tired right now and I promise to have another chapter posted tomorrow! I hope you like it, I know it's not very long, but I will try and make up for it!!**


	6. Messed Up Meanings

Jacob's POV

After standing and holding her for a few moments, her shaking slowed down and she was breathing normally again. I rubbed her back in gentle circles as I tried to think of something to say. I know I should apologize, but I don't want her getting mad again.

Fortunately, she spoke first.

"I, um, I'm sorry for barging in like this..." Nessie said into my chest. Her breath tickled my skin sending a hot spark through my body. Oh God, _please_ not another one while she was standing so close!

I tried my best to not think about anything of that nature so that I wouldn't end up embarrassing the hell out of myself.

"You know you can come here whenever you want, Ness," I told her. Her body was warm now and if she didn't move away from me soon, she would probably start sweating.

"I know, but..." She sighed. Goosebumps ran up my arms and down my legs. "after what I did to you--" She lifted up her head and stroked my left cheek. Shit, there it goes.

I gently, but quickly moved her away from me. The shocked look on her face showed that she was offended that I interrupted her apology so rudely, but she just didn't understand. To reassure her that I did care what she had to say, I put my hands on her shoulders and bent down so that my eyes were aligned with hers.

"Don't worry about that Ness, I deserved to be slapped." I grinned. She looked down at the floor. I lifted up her chin so that she was looking at me again. "I'm serious. You shouldn't be talked to like that, especially not yelled at. I was a big jerk. You don't need to apologize for anything."

Renesmee continued to stare into my eyes, searching for something. I didn't know what she was looking for, maybe honesty? I was no doubt being completely truthful, I would never lie to her. Why would she question that?

She must have seen the curious look on my face because she began speaking.

"Can we start over then?" She asked softly.

"Start what over?"

"I don't know. I just think we should start over." I saw her cheeks grow pinker.

"Ok, um, well," I stammered. What did she mean? She obviously couldn't turn back into her newborn self and "start over". "Ness, I--"

I froze.

She began inching towards me. I don't know why this made me lose track of what I was saying, or thinking for that matter, but it did. She placed both of her hands on my bare chest and slowly ran them against my abs which I, unlike Paul, had been so lucky to acquire this six-pack in less than one month after my change.

The bulge in my sweatpants continued to get worse as her delicate hands left trails of silk against my skin. Her beautiful brown eyes peered up at my lips. I unconsciously bit down on my bottom lip as I stared back at her. I wish she hadn't put that sweatshirt on--whoa! Jeez, Jacob, get a grip on yourself! You can't be thinking things like that! This was the second time tonight I found myself fantasizing about Renesmee, but this time she _was _purposely and intimately touching me.

She placed a hand on my face and traced my jaw line with her warm fingers. I shuddered and closed my eyes. Did she have any idea what this was doing to me?! My "sexual" self control was spinning down the toilet right now and in a matter of seconds, it'd be completely down the drain.

Her body was pressed against mine as her hands traveled my torso, but then, for a brief second I couldn't feel her against me.

"Jacob," She whispered. I opened my eyes and saw that she was standing before me without the sweatshirt on. Shit. This wasn't good. She was up against me again and this time I felt her breasts touching my skin. She took my frozen hand from my side and slowly brought it up to her chest.

Her pale skin was so soft and inviting, but I shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right. I took back my hand from under hers.

"Ness, I can't--"

"Yes you can." She said urgently, taking my hand back and shoving it against her boobs. "I want you to, it's alright." Her smile was bright in the darkness. I shook my head.

"No," I tried pulling my hand away, but she held it there tightly. "Renesmee--"

In one brief second, she was on her toes and pressing her lips against mine, vigorously. My mouth moved with hers automatically. I had dreamed of passionately kissing this girl--this _woman_--for a long time and now that it was actually happening, I didn't know what to do. Should I stop or let it go on? Renesmee obliviously wanted to do this, she was the one who started kissing _me_. But why did she want this all of the sudden?

She began walking forward, nudging me along with her and the next thing I knew, we were falling onto the couch, her on top of me. Our tongues met and browsed each other's mouths. Just like her fingers had, her tongue began outlining my jaw. I took the advantage of my mouth being free to speak.

"Ness--"

But she found her way back to my mouth, yet in a quick movement, I shifted her under me so that I was hovering over her. This way, it would be harder for her to shut me up.

But of course, Nessie took advantage of this position and wrapped her legs around my waist. My now practically exploding manhood was right on top of her. I felt heat rise to the tips of my ears when she grinned mischievously at me. I suddenly felt her hands skimming the waistband of my pants. At that, I reached down and grabbed her wrists with one hand and put them up above her head.

"Renesmee." I breathed, warningly. She was breathing hard too.

"What?" A smile still played on her lips. She was so cute and I wanted her now more than any other time in my life, but once again, I couldn't let her do this. She didn't know what she was doing.

I sighed. "We can't do this."

The excitement in her face vanished. "Why not? Don't you want to?"

Wow, she really didn't have any idea. I avoided her question. "Why do you suddenly want to do this, Ness?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to remember something. "Because. I thought this was what's supposed to happen," She said, pain washing over her face.

"What do you mean, "what's supposed to happen" ?"

"You imprinted on me, Jacob. You love me and when you're in love, this is what people do."

Holy shit. This was _not_ how it's supposed to happen at all. Why would she think something so childlike? Didn't she know that I wanted her to love me back the _same_ way and _not_ as just a really good friend, before we ever did anything like this?

I got up off of her. She lay there in shock for a second, but soon sat up and watched me pace the room. After a few moments in silence I sat down on the floor. It was kind of stupid of me to do since there was two other chairs besides the couch in here, but I felt the need to sit on a hard surface.

She was still starting at me from across the room. I sighed as I tried to think of a way to explain this to her.

**Okay, there is chapter 6. I know it's not very fulfilling, but I've never written a lemon before so I need some time to write it so it's good. I'm sorry for making you wait, but don't worry, it will be getting better, I promise! : ) I hope you will all continue reading my story even though it's been taking me awhile to update. And if you have any suggestions or criticism at all, feel free to leave it in a review! Thank you all sooo much for your reviews, they've been really nice to read!**


End file.
